


Lena Saves National City

by SimplyABrit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Saving the World, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyABrit/pseuds/SimplyABrit
Summary: Set during the final battle between Lex and Leviathan, Lex has one last trick up his sleeve to make sure no-one gets a happy ending. Lena makes a sacrifice play.Or Iron Mans Nuke Scene from The Avengers, but made SuperCorp
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Lena Saves National City

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot woo, hope you enjoy!

Lena saves National City

The centre of National City looks like a war zone, the final battle between the Superfriends and Lex Luthor and Leviathan has resulted in a portal being opened on the roof of LuthorCorp allowing an extra-terrestrial army to wreak havoc on the city, the police and the national guard had done a good job in evacuating the city’s residents at the request of Supergirl and her allies. Agent Danvers and Dreamer had worked their way to the roof to shut the portal down, the two Martians had been doing their best to control the oncoming enemies but were slowly running out of energy whilst Supergirl and Lena Luthor had been locked in a battle between Lex.

Their battle had made its way to the roof of CatCo Media, Lex was on the back foot after being worn down by Lena and Kara teaming up together and fighting like they had been ding it for years. Lena had developed her own super suit, a sleek design made by nanotechnology coloured in black and silver, with purple accents dotted in the palms and boot, the same colour as the power core, the suit has sustained some visual damage with a few gashes cut into the chest and legs. The pair landed on the roof after Lex crash landed, his Lexosuit crumbling to pieces as it happened; Lex crawled up to his knees, leaning his back against the wall of the roof whilst looking at the pair before him with utter disgust before spitting venomously “I can’t believe it! Lena! You’re siding with this…this thing! The person who lied to you years, the people who lied to you for years! When I, your own brother have been nothing but honest with you!”

Lena’s helmet dematerialised so she could look Lex in the face, she had dried blood on her forehead, a split lip and her face was plastered grime and sweat. Kara looked at Lena with concern at where the blood had come from and a naughty thought came into her head at how good Lena looked covered in sweat in her suit, a face she wanted to see more of in the future.

Lena’s voice broke Kara out of her little trace as she turned to face Lex prepared for anything. “Yes she lied to me, but she only did it to protect me from the likes of you, people who would use me to get to her, because I mean a lot to her and the people she works with! An she…she means a lot to me to, we agreed to take you down, and that’s exactly what we’re going to do!”

Lex looked at Lena with disbelief “Oh my god, you’re in love with her aren’t you! How disgusting, to think our name could be brought so low, to be between the legs of some blonde bitch!” Lex spat out; anger written all over his face.

Lena marched towards Lex before picking him up by the collar of his shirt, “Don’t you dare call her that!” Lena screamed at her brother’s face. Kara looked on in disbelief, Lena was in love with her? If the reaction Lena just had to Lex calling her a bitch was any indication then it was true.

She was broken out of her disbelief when Lex just chuckled darkly whilst being held up by Lena, “God Lena still so naïve after all this time, I know I’ve lost here, but the least I can do is to take you both down with me and your happy ever after with it!” a small remote slipped from Lex’s sleeve with a single red button on it; he pushed the button before passing out with a sick smile on his face.

“What did you do!” Kara demanded whilst Lena dropped Lex down on the ground but it was no use, he was out cold. Lena snapped some cuffs to his wrists before looping them around a solid steel bar making his escape chances reduced before he wakes up. Suddenly, Brainy was on the private comm’s with a grave but analytical tone. _“Attention everyone, we have a nuclear missile heading straight for the centre of the city, estimated time of arrival is three minutes, the payload will wipe out everyone in a five-mile radius. I suggest you all evacuate immediately.”_ Everyone’s face went sombre after everything they had done it, it would all be wiped out.

Kara replied to the information “Brainy, what direction is it coming in? I can grab it and force it into space without the city being damaged!”

 _“From the east. However, that’s a no-go Kara, the whole warhead is packed full of concentrated kryptonite, the radiation coming from it would make you too weak to even be near it, I’m sorry.”_ Kara looked at Lena with after processing the news, her face was hurt about not being able to save anyone, her eye’s welling with tears about losing her friends.

Lena walked over to Kara, she gently hugged Kara whilst stroking her hair, her suit made her a two inches taller allowing her to place a soft kiss on the top her head before breaking away from Kara. Kara looked up at Lena as she began to walk towards the edge of the building, her face steeled in determination. Kara questioned Lena “What are you doing Lena? You heard Brainy there’s nothing we can do! It’s all over.”

A single tear rolled down Lena’s cheek as she spoke to H.O.P.E “Hope, put all remaining energy reserves into thrusters and flight.” “ _Yes Miss Luthor”_ H.O.P.E done as instructed as Lena’s helmet materialised around her face, she then shot off towards in the direction of the missile, breaking the sound barrier instantly creating a sonic boom heard across the city. Kara looked on with a heartbroken expression, watching the woman she loves flying straight towards their imitate destruction.

Suddenly Alex sounded on the comm’s “ _Myself and Nia have secured the portal and are ready to close it, does anyone copy?”_

Lena shouted into the comm’s _“Don’t shut it yet! I’ve got an idea!”_ before closing down the comm’s again for radio silence.

Nia looked over to Alex before exclaiming “What is she doing?!”

“I have no idea, but I hope it works!” Alex would never admit it but she had become fond of Lena since she turned back onto the side off good, protecting them all when it mattered most, plus the way Kara had become so much happier since Lena came back was evidence enough that the Luthor was right for her little sister.

Lena had shot off in the direction of the missile with one thought, one last act of repentance for her many mistakes. Looking around the sky, she saw the missile headed for the city, deploying the air brakes she came to a dead stop before shooting upwards tailing the missile, she caught up with the missile before sliding underneath and resting it on her shoulder, the boot thrusters merged together before forming an afterburner, purple thrust tipped with blue shot out the back; increasing the amount of speed and therefore the amount of time the hero’s had before detonation. As Lena shot over the main avenue of National City, heading straight for LuthorCorp.

J’onn and M’gann looked on in disbelief at what they were seeing, sensing an opportunity to help, the duo cleared a path for Lena as she continued her journey. Lena grunted in her suit as two thrusters ignited on her chest allowing her to change her trajectory slowly turning upwards, she barely missed the roof of LuthorCorp sparks flying from her suit as skimmed the side of the building.

Kara had made her way to help Alex and Nia as suddenly Lena shot past them all, carrying the missile on her shoulder. Aiming straight for the portal, Kara suddenly panicked realising what Lena was doing, burst onto the comm’s “Lena! Please you don’t have to do this! Stop! Please!” her pleas fell on deaf ears as Lena increased her speed to the limit, shooting right into the portal before disappearing. Kara fell to her knees and wailed in anguish as she watched Lena make the ultimate sacrifice “LENA!” Kara wailed her name for everyone to hear as Nia rushed over holding her in her arms, trying not to cry as she heard Kara choke out sobs.

Lena looked out into the vast, cold void of deep space. There was a command station floating in the distance sending forth more of the army the team had been fighting, Lena looked around her interface as it slowly crackled and glitched out before shutting down, causing the entire suit to lose power. Letting go of the missile, Lena’s arms dropped as she began her free fall back towards the portal, looking forward she saw the missile impact the command station in a small but intense green explosion before expanding slowly, engulfing the entire station in a vibrant green explosion. Confirming that her mission had been completed Lena shut her eyes as the emerald explosion coated her face in beautiful glow, thinking to herself that this was right, she had finally made amends with everyone, but most importantly she had protected the love of her life. Tears rolled down her cheeks knowing that she’d never get to spend any more time with Kara, no more impromptu lunches, no more game or movie nights. Never getting the chance to ask her on a proper date, never getting a chance to feel that kryptonian body against her own late into the night and early morning. Waking up together and seeing that beautiful smile in the morning glow of the morning sun. Lena cracked a small smile against tear-streaked cheeks at the domestically of the whole idea, who would have thought that one person would have made her so soft in such a small amount of time? Embracing the free fall once again, Lena resigned herself to her fate; slipping into unconsciousness.

Back down on Earth, the portal team looked up above at the explosion knowing Lena had succeeded, questioning whether Lena would make it back to them. Alex was primed to shut down the portal whilst Kara and Nia looked up for any sign of Lena. “Come on Lena, Kara needs you.” Alex whispered to herself.

Brainy announced over the comm's in a sombre tone _“Alex, shut the portal down, all the invading forces have shut down, the city is safe. The explosion is going to be funnelled back into the city, negating Lena’s sacrifice.”_

Alex looked at Kara before final conformation, Kara nodded with a tear-streaked face; Kara refused to make Lena’s sacrifice be in vain, no matter how much it hurt her to know that she never got to confess her feelings for her, never getting to spend time with her again. Never getting to wake up next to the raven-haired, pale beauty after a night exploring each other’s bodies, to feel Lena’s supple curves held in her strong arms all the time, protecting each other from anything; together. As Alex typed in the kill code, the portal generator stopped producing the beam creating the portal in the sky, a pulse rippled across the sky as the portal began closing.

As the portal began to shut, Lena made it through just in time, narrowly avoiding the incoming wave of kryptonite infused nuclear explosion heading towards her. Kara looked up in the sky watching the portal shut, ending the chaos that had been caused by Lex. Noticing a small black object in free fall, Kara gasped out in relief, Lena had made it back to them, to her.

Nia called out to Kara “She’s not slowing down!, her suit is offline!”

Kara shot up into the sky, matching her velocity to Lena’s she gently slipped her arms underneath her legs and upper back, carrying her bridal style down towards the roof where Alex and Nia was. Kara gently prised off Lena’s helmet before chucking it to the side, allowing her to breath whilst resting her head in her lap. Stroking her face tenderly she whispered to Lena, tears dripping onto her cheeks “Lena…? Lena….? Please, you’ve got to wake up, I can’t do this without you, you’ve never given up so don’t you dare start now…. I love you…..” Lena still showed no sign on response, Kara trembled before holding Lena close in a tight hug, relishing the brief relief of holding Lena close in her arms. Screwing her eyes shut she wailed into the air Alex and Nia looked heartbroken at the sight of their sister and friend so distraught at the loss of someone they held so close.

Unknowing to the group, her hand slowly snaked its way up to touch Kara’s cheek, noticing the movement Kara froze before Lena weakly croaked out “Kara…..darling……can’t…. breathe…” Realising she was clutching Lena way to tight; she released her grip before holding Lena in her lap again. Lena sucked in a long, deep breath before questioning “What happened?”

Kara looked out across the city before saying “We won, thanks to you” looking back down at Lena with a warm smile full of pride.

Lena chuckled before saying lightly “A little help here please?” gesturing for Kara to help her stand up, Kara placed one of her arms across her shoulders before snaking another one around her waist, Lena’s face had a slight flush on her face, her skin burned at the contact, even through the suit.

Looking towards Alex and Nia, they both had knowing smirks on their face before Alex piped up, “Well done Lena, that took some serious guts.”

Nia continued “Totally, you’re a certified badass now, not that you weren’t already!”

Lena face flushed at the comments before mumbling out a quiet “Thank you.”

“Now I think it’s time to give you two some space, let’s go Nia” Alex concluded, their knowing smirks returning to their faces as they left the rooftop leaving both Lena and Kara alone.

The sun was setting over National City, bathing the city in a beautiful glow even with the plumes of smoke rising from different buildings around them. Lena made her way to edge of the roof before sitting on the edge, legs dangling over the side as she bathed in the sunlight. Kara gently made her way to sit next to her, her hand resting on top of Lena’s, a silent act of comfort and understanding but also a gentle demand for an explanation.

Lena was still looking towards the horizon before clearing her throat “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what I was planning, I knew that if I did, you would try to stop me, to protect me, because that’s what you do, you protect those you care about. Whereas I…. I always end up hurting those I care about, so I thought, let me do the one thing I always wished I could, protect those I care about. Those I love….” She turned to face Kara at those last words, her eyes dripping with tears, Kara nodded with understanding; a small smile on her lips. Kara wiped the tears from Lena’s face, before letting her continue “I thought of this as sort of my final atonement, to make up for my many mistakes. But what else could I have done? One life for thousands others? For my friends? It was an easy choice to make. Please know, I never meant to hurt you again with my ridiculous idea, I’m so sorry Kara. While I was in space, what I thought were my final thoughts, they were of you….” Lena blushed before looking at her lap, avoiding Kara’s gaze.

Kara sat there, her hand still in Lena’s as she processed this information. She looked over at Lena, still in her suit; minus the helmet, her hair flowing gently in the wind while the sunlight cast a warm glow over her pale features, the blush still prevalent on her face along with the dirt and grime of battle. She looked beautiful. “Lena..” Kara began, “I’m not hurt at what you did. To be honest, I had given up at the time, I mean with everyone pushed to their limit and being told I couldn’t save anyone it broke me. I thought that I was going to relive Krypton’s explosion again but then you were prepared to lay down your own life for the sake of ours and I will be eternally grateful for that.” Kara’s arm had again snaked around Lena’s shoulders as Lena rested her head in the crook of her neck, eyes shut.

Kara continued “I thought you wouldn’t make it back to me, but you did. I thought you had died Lena..” Kara choked out a small sob before regaining her composure “When you didn’t respond to me a first it broke my heart, holding your limp body in my arms is something I never want to feel again.” As Kara admitted this, Lena’s arms wrapped around Kara in a fierce hug in a silent apology, Lena looked up at Kara’s face it was bathed in the golden hue of the setting sun, still covered in dirt and a bit of blood from the day’s events, she looked perfect in Lena’s eyes.

Something was nagging at Lena’s mind however, deciding that now was the opportune moment she asked quietly “What did you say to me when I was unconscious?”

Kara’s cheeks flushed at the question before answering “I said I couldn’t do this without you and I love you.” Looking down at Lena with a sincere look.

“I love you too.” Lena said it back with equal sincerity and love, “Like I said earlier, what I though were going to me last thoughts, they were of you. I wanted to take you on proper dates, wake up next you in the morning after doing things to each other that would cause Alex to have an aneurism at the idea.” Lena laughed at her admission about the thoughts she was having about Kara.

Kara’s face was a red as a tomato at the revelation, Lena laughed at Kara’s reaction before asking something she had always wanted to. Cupping her face gently, “Kara Zor-El, will you go on a date with me? Because you deserve the world.”

“Yes I will, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to ask me that!” Kara’s face lit up with a smile before asking “I know it seems a bit forward but I really want to kiss you right now, can I?” looking at Lena sheepishly, she responded without words but gently placed her soft lips against Kara’s own. Kara squeaked slightly but started responding instantly against Lena’s pillow like lips before gently sliding her tongue against Lena’s lips, asking for entrance; Lena allowed it, moaning slightly as her and Kara’s tongues tangled together, the pair continued making out against the sunset of National city until they had to stop to breathe.

Lena breathed out “Wow… if that’s what a kiss from you is like, I can’t wait to find out what else is in store.” Lena smiled seductively whilst resting her forehead against Kara’s own.

“Oh my love, you have no idea…” Kara replied with a flirty smile, making Lena blush again at the racy comment coming from her usually wholesome girlfriend. “Come on, let’s go home…together, do you need a lift?” Kara asked Lena.

Looking down at her depowered suit she laughed lightly before saying sweetly “Yes please darling, just don’t drop me; I’ve had enough falling for a while.” Lena joked before being picked up bridal style into Kara’s strong arms, arms linking around her neck.

“Don’t worry, I’m never going to let you go.” Kara said resolutely before gently taking off into the sunset, her love safe in her arms and happier than ever.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments! :)


End file.
